


Muzzled

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Muzzles, Puppyplay (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is a bad little sub at times.





	

“When you behave like an adult, I will treat you as one,” Hux says, pulling the last buckle into place. The leather of this toy is new, as is the use of it. He has to break it in as much as his poorly-behaved sub, and he’s careful to make sure the metal squares don’t slice his face, or the leather pinch too tightly where he doesn’t want it to. Hux needs it to hurt only as much as he wants it to, and only where he wants it to. Pain is _his_ gift, not an accident.  


Kylo, of course, can’t talk. The metal bit between his teeth, over his tongue, prevents him from properly forming words. The rest of the cage inside his mouth keeps his lips from closing, locking him into a grimace that shows off the bar he’s biting down on. Of course, it’s glimpses through the frame around his face, a sharp point down from his nose and in front of his mouth, mimicking something brutish and insensate, like the animal he’s behaving like.

His boy tries to complain again, but Hux tugs on the leash hitched to his throat, and Kylo’s eyes flash in confused defiance for a moment before silence falls between them.

He isn’t sure about the muzzle, but Hux is. It accentuates the shape of his aquiline nose, and it makes him dribble and drool, adding to the humiliation. It’s not like he isn’t used to his face being covered by devices. Kylo can’t back-chat (unless he _cheats_ ), and his mouth will ache before long, his lips aggravated by the dental gag built in. 

Hux slides his fingers over the slobber leaking out, and then yanks on the leash once more, pulling at the deep posture collar. He’s got work to do, and he’s not going to let Kylo’s brattish fit distract him. 

The boy puts his head on Hux’s lap, accepting the position. Kneeling, with his hands bound into gloves, his dexterity and speech removed at once. Hux rewards his obedience with fingers through his curled locks, and hitches the leash around the table leg to signify he’s to _stay_ like this.

If he’s good, he’ll get the pieces removed one at a time. First the leather belt around his head. Next, the bit between his teeth. The circle forcing his mouth perpetually opened might stay on for… ease of access. Not because he thinks Kylo would ever try to bite his dick, but because it adds to the excitement to know he _can’t_.

And if his pet is _really_ good, then the cage around his prick might get loosened, and the plug in his ass might go up a size or two. Might even be one of the vibrating toys.

But only if he’s really, really good. And Kylo isn’t always.

That’s okay, though. Hux doesn’t mind making him _wait._


End file.
